Metal roofs and walls are well known and have been used for many years in commercial and industrial-type buildings. Typically, such roofs and walls are constructed of parallel spaced joists or purlins over which are placed the various other components of the roof or wall, including the outer layer of the roof or wall. As energy efficiency standards have increased, new government requirements have forced manufacturers and installers of these types of systems to increase the amounts, types, and location of insulation used in these systems, including the requirement of placing a thermal insulation block between the metal purlin and the outer layer of the wall or roof. Unfortunately, some new insulation requirements can weaken or lessen the lateral strength of these systems. Accordingly, research continues into structural systems, particularly wall systems, which comply with all government requirements but which do not suffer from reduced lateral strength.